


Header

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athlete Keith (Voltron), Doctor Shiro (Voltron), First Dates, Football | Soccer, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Head Injury, Implied Sexual Content, Keith Kogane And The Quest For The Frozen Peas, M/M, Soccer Player Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: Shiro wasn't entirely sure what he thought of living in a townhouse. It had been a month and he still knew next to nothing about the guy who lived to his right, other than that he seemed to live alone and he'd made no effort to actually say hi to Shiro. And then, one day, Keith collided into Shiro's life. Quite literally.





	Header

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh here's my very belated Sheith Secret Santa gift for you, Nellie! Sorry this is late! You asked for an AU in which Keith plays soccer and accidentally hits Shiro in the face and it ends well. So hopefully you enjoy this! If you have an AO3, lemme know and I'll gift you on here!

Shiro wasn't entirely sure what he thought of living in a townhouse. It had been a month since the movers had carefully put all the boxes into their assigned rooms but he still thought of himself as "moving in", if only because he didn't feel "settled" yet. Well, that and the dozens of not-yet-unpacked boxes. It was weird living sandwiched between his new neighbours and being able to hear when the neighbours to his left were yelling but still having his own front and back yard, fenced off neatly with five foot tall fencing, grass mowed regularly by some person hired by his HOA. But it wasn't too bad. He still knew next to nothing about the guy who lived to his right, other than that he seemed to be alone and he'd made no effort to actually say hi to Shiro unlike the fighting couple to the left.

Standing up from bending over the plants, he looked around only to hear a  _ "look out!" _

But the warning came a moment too late as Shiro felt something collide hard with the side of his head, sending him reeling back to the ground. 

"Oh  _ fuck. _ Shit, shit, shitfuck, dude, are you sorry!? N-no, that's not what I meant. I meant… Are you okay? I'm so sorry! Oh—  _ fuck. _ " 

It was the black-haired guy from next door. And… a soccer ball? Was he sorry? For… what? What did he do? 

Shiro stumbled to the nearby chair from his lawn set as he held his throbbing head for a moment. " _ Fuck… _ I… What the fuck was that?" Shiro blinked, focusing his vision on his own knees for a moment before looking up in time to watch neighbour-guy hopping over the fence and sprinting to his side. 

"I'm  _ so  _ sorry. I just— I was distracted and I wasn't— I'm so sorry. Can I get you like… uh… some ice or something?"

Shiro groaned, prodding tentatively at his head with a small hiss. "I… don't have any ice packs but you're welcome to raid my kitchen. I'm still sort of moving in." 

"Right. Be right back," Keith nodded, heading for the sliding door into the house. 

"Dude, what the hell, how do you not even have a bag of peas?" Keith asked, coming back out onto the patio a few minutes later with what looked like a wet dish towel. Oh. It was good Shiro had unpacked that box then. 

"I uh…" Shiro blinked. "I eat a lot of takeout? I dunno. I haven't really had time to go shopping since I moved in. And I don't really cook so… Just haven't gotten to it, I guess? Uh… sorry for the inconvenience?" 

"Hey, it's your head I can't ice," Keith countered. "…Sorry. I really didn't mean to just… smash you up like that. I got distracted." 

"Distracted? What distracted you that much while you were kicking a soccer ball?" Shiro asked, curious. 

"You," Keith answered. The reaction seemed to be a reflex judging by how Keith turned red immediately, stumbling over himself. "I— I mean… I wasn't… I wasn't like staring at your ass or anything. I just… I saw you were working with your plants and… And I was wondering what you'd planted and—" Keith groaned. "Shutting up now." 

"Hey now, you don't have to do  _ that… _ " Shiro assures. 

"This is  _ totally  _ not how I thought our first conversation would go," Keith lamented, patting at Shiro's head with the dish towel carefully. 

Shiro hissed but paused for a moment at that. "…Oh? You uh… had something in mind for how it would go, then?"

"I— that— I mean… I guess? I thought about it…" 

"And…?" Shiro asked, leaning in, hoping for more information. 

"Is uh… Is it just you here? Cause uh… you're the only one I've seen going in and out of the house…" 

Shiro's lips quirked, getting where Keith was going with his question. "You watching who goes in and out of my house, Keith? Maybe I  _ should _ be a little worried about my new neighbour… Watching me, assault with a deadly soccer ball…" Shiro laughed. 

"I didn't mean to!" Keith flailed a bit. "I'm really sorry. I— I dunno. I wasn't  _ watching _ just…" 

"Just  you're wondering if I have a girlfriend or something?" 

"…Or something," Keith admitted, cheeks pinking up a bit as he fidgeted. 

"…No? Not right now, anyway."

"Nice. —I mean… not nice… I mean… I'm just surprised? Guy like you, you'd think you'd have girls clamoring over you. Or guys and girls. Or guys. I dunno. Whatever you're into," Keith stumbled over his words. "Nobody I should call to keep an eye on you, then?"

Shiro hummed. This guy was… awkward but in a cute way. "Nope, just me and my plants. Guess you'll just have to keep an eye on me yourself. You're good at that,  right? With the… noticing who's coming and going from my place thing and everything?" Shiro winked. 

Again, Keith turned red, jaw flapping soundlessly. "I— you— I mean… You… you sure you don't want me to just… never talk to you again?" 

"Definitely don't want that. Was actually thinking… You might want… dinner? We've established I have a chronic lack of frozen peas but I got this flyer for a  _ great _ Thai place. I've ordered from them like twice this week."

"U-uh… dinner? Like you and me? Like us? Like… friend dinner or…  _ dinner _ dinner?" Keith asked. 

His utter surprise had Shiro wondering if he'd misread the situation for a moment. "I— only if you want to? I'm not trying to take advantage of your guilt to score a date or something. Honestl—" 

"I'd like that. The uh… dinner. It's… nobody's asked me on a date in a while. And definitely not after head trauma," Keith laughed. "You  _ sure _ I didn't do any damage up there?" 

"I dunno, you'll definitely have to keep me under observation. Just to be safe. Doctor's orders," Shiro grinned. 

"Oh yeah?" Keith asked, amused. "What doctor ordered that?" 

"…Mm… me?" Shiro shrugged. "I mean… I just finished my residency so…" 

"You're a  _ doctor? _ " Keith balked. "Like a for real doctor?  _ How _ are you single?"

"Ah yes, the crippling debt and the last three years of hectic hours and crushing exhaustion are  _ such _ appealing features," Shiro answered with a wry smile. 

"Hey I mean… it's a more stable job than mine and you won't have to retire by thirty five and find something else to do," Keith countered. 

"What do you do?" Shiro asked, curious. 

"I play for the Blades," Keith answered. Shiro's confusion must have been obvious by how he paused before adding with a small gesture to Shiro's injured temple. "The uh… soccer team."

"So that explains the projectile…" Shiro laughed, unable to keep himself from checking out Keith's legs. "Sorry, I'm… not too familiar with sports teams."

"No, no," Keith smiled slightly. "It's uh… it's okay. So… takeout for dinner?" Pausing, Keith raised a brow. "Do… you want to maybe come over to my place, though? I… actually have dishes that aren't made of paper and my furniture isn't plastic-wrapped?"

Shiro blinked before nodding with a small laugh. "I'd like that. Give me… an hour to take a shower and find a half decent shirt in my boxes?"

Keith nodded, setting the cold towel on the table. "Sounds good. I'll… try to make the house look presentable or something? I'm… not used to having guests. Anyway, uh… yeah." With a wave, he turned and catapulted himself back over the fence, leaving Shiro to blink after him for a few minutes before shaking his head and heading inside to get ready. 

Definitely the strangest way Shiro had ever gotten a first date. 

Three hours later saw Shiro sitting on Keith's couch after what had to have been the nicest—and least lonely—dinner he'd had in a long while. His temple still ached slightly but it wasn't anything he couldn't ignore as he listened to Keith chatter about his interests and the music he liked. It turned out they liked a lot of the same shows, a good amount of the same bands, and they both shared a total and inexplicable hatred of grapefruit. 

"Hey, uh… did you wanna watch a movie or something?" Keith asked as the conversation reached a natural lull. "I have Netflix?"

Shiro raised a brow, a smirk teasing at his lips. "Did this date just turn into a Netflix and chill?" he asked. 

"I—" Keith's eyes went wide. "That's not what— I mean— I'm not trying to just get in your pants. —I mean, I'm not  _ not _ trying to get into your pants at some point but— it doesn't— I didn't—"

Shiro laughed easily. "Relax, Keith. I'm just teasing you." 

"O-oh… So you don't want…?" Keith almost looked disappointed. 

"If things were to go in a more…  _ adult _ direction, I wouldn't be against it," Shiro explains, "but I'm actually having a really nice night and… I'd like to see you again so… I don't want you to think I'm just looking for a one night stand."

Keith hesitates before shifting to sit more sideways, one leg tucked under him. He was cute, Shiro observed. "Then… what are you looking for?" 

"I'd like to get to know you more? And… whatever pace things do or don't develop at… I'm willing to see where this goes," Shiro nodded. 

"And… if where it goes is to me kissing you right now…?" Keith asked, shifting closer. 

"…Then I might just have to kiss you back," Shiro answers quietly, glancing down to Keith's lips and the shrinking space between them. 

A moment later, Keith's lips were against his and Shiro let out a soft sound into the kiss. Tipping his head slightly, he leaned into the kiss, moving his lips softly against Keith's as his hand came up to cup the smaller man's cheek. One kiss led into another. And that kiss led into another. By the time Shiro finally pulled back, slightly breathless, his lips were tingling slightly. 

"So… did you still wanna watch something?" Keith asked, pulling back and tucking his hair behind his ear almost shyly. 

"I… usually like action-fantasy?" Shiro offered. 

"Sounds good to me," Keith smiled, reaching for the remote and settling distinctly closer to Shiro when he sat back. 

Shiro wasn't complaining.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) or [tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
